mlp rise of the wonder bolts
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: au set during season 3 and onward when new wonder bolt stratosphere captures the heart of spitfire it changes the wonder bolts in different ways rated k for minor violence like the tornado in wonder bolt academy or rainbow crashing into something by accident. may also include dashx soaring if I get enough requests. updates will be moved to Thursday, Friday and Saturday. On hold
1. Learning the ropes

**Sup guys lighting wolf here back for another story. So me and my friend were discussing ideas for new stories and he threw me the idea to make one about Spitfire. So I will anyway this chapter will be 300- 400 words long and will take place during episodes like wonder bolt academy and newbie dash. It won't be always following the show as you see. So enjoy! Also I don't own mlp Hasbro does and dialogue will be different to match the story sorry!**

Wonder bolt Academy, Clouds dale

"Well well good look what we have here. So you all think you have what it takes to be wonder bolts!? Well I'm here to tell you all you don't have what it takes! At least yet if you were elite flyers already you wouldn't need to be here!" Said the wonder bolts captain and leader Spitfire as she walked up and down a row inspecting the recruits. After judging them including Rainbow dash and Lighting dust. She turned and spoke to the wonder bolt recruits just as she looked at her clip board.

"Since I don't have all the time to deal with you all and lieutenant Soaring and Fleet foot are off doing other jobs I'm assigning one of the newest wonder bolts in the reserves to watch over you all. Stratosphere come here now!" As the words left her mouth a blueish Pegasus with a dark blueish mane landed. The Pegasus wore a wonder bolt recruit uniform rather than the traditional outfit which covered the whole body which showed off his cutie mark of a Pegasus breaking through the clouds. The Pegasus turned to Spitfire and saluted.

"Yes captain? Do you need something?" Spitfire nodded before turning back to the group of recruits and speaking.

"Recruits this is Sergeant Stratosphere he will be in charge of you all if I am not here. If you have any questions, ask him or one of the other wonder bolts. Stratosphere will be reporting directly to me on your progress now any questions?" No one bothered to at the moment causing Spitfire to turn to Stratosphere.

"Keep an eye on the rookies and tell me if anything goes wrong I will be in my office if you need me." With that the wonder bolt captain walked away with 2 guards leaving the wonder bolt sergeant with the other two.

"So who's ready to begin training?" Asked Stratosphere as the sergeant lowered his glasses onto his eyes.

Author notes

 **I will try not to make spitfire ofc and I apogize for the long opening I just wanted to make sure I explained everything. As for updates this story will be updated every day until next week where I will either change it out for updating the sonata story or continue updating this one then switching. Lighting wolf out!**


	2. dangerous rookie

**Time for another chapter of wonder bolt rising. I'm shocked so many people liked the story so soon. And I would like to thank Pokémon rumble tumble. Any way this chapter will be 500 or more words. So enjoy!**

Stratosphere stood by Spitfires side as the wonder bolt captain explained the dizzittron. The Pegasus was annoyed by what he had seen from Lighting dust and knew he would eventually have to tell Spitfire about her behavior. Stratosphere knew that Spitfire saw potential in the Pegasus but he believed that came from her drive to prove herself even if it hurt the others. The wonder bolt sergeant frowned after Lighting dust pushed Spitfire to turn the machine to maximum. Spitfire noticed this after explain the exercises for tomorrow and turned to her friend.

"Sergeant what's wrong want to say how the rookies are doing? They giving you any trouble?" Spitfire asked as Stratosphere and a pair of guard wonder bolts watched Rainbow and Lighting dust. The wonder bolt sergeant noticed Lighting dust trying to push herself and was concerned it would harm the

"You know captain I am aware you think Lighting dust is doing good and her approach is fine but I'm starting to think she will put the others last and herself first. We are a team and I don't think Lighting dust understand the word." Spitfire nodded before replying to the wonder bolts statement.

"What makes you think that I didn't see anything wrong I just think she's more aggressive than the others." The wonder bolt sergeant rolled his eyes under his flight goggles before replying as soon Spitfire spoke.

"I can see it in her eyes she's going to put the others in danger. I know you want to make her a squad leader but I fear if you do it will just make her more drunk on power then she already is. I won't challenge your suggestion I am just recommending you spend some more time thinking before you decide who the flight leader should be." The wonder bolt captain nodded before smiling and responding.

"I will don't worry if she keeps pushing herself I will handle it. But her pushing herself is something all wonder bolts look for remember? I will keep my eye on her but thanks for telling me that. But you know my decision is still final right?" Stratosphere nodded before Spitfire spoke again.

"Get some rest Stratosphere you and me will be running them through the challenge of flying in sync." The wonder bolt sergeant rolled his eyes before flying towards the barracks of reserve wonder bolts to sleep.

The next day.

"The object of this exercise is to work on your precision flying under extreme circumstances. And don't worry about winning it's not a race. Now everypony, get on your marks!" Stratosphere watched the recruits take off flying in harmony before frowning as he noticed Lighting dust attempting to convince Rainbow dash to speed through the other recruits. The Pegasus was annoyed but could at least understand her logic of putting someone who liked to push themselves as a flyer. Stratosphere's reason for being annoyed however was because he knew how much Lighting dust put herself before the other fliers in the team. He was at Spitfire's side when Dash came in to complain about her position while Spitfire was stamping autographs. He watched as Lighting dust basically shoved the others out of her way as she and Rainbow dust barreled towards the log that was the objective of the course and nearly killed Rainbow dash as the Pegasus skimmed her wing on the obstacle and bruised it. The Pegasus knew what Spitfires reaction would be and prepared his wings to fly up and handle the recruits who didn't make it due to Lighting dusts actions. The Pegasus listened to Spitfires reaction as he flew and started to help the others out of the clouds.

"Great job you two and in record time. Go to the mess hall you earned it now excuse me I got to help Stratosphere get the others out of the clouds to help them on the precision part of the challenge." The Pegasus respected his captain's words but was still annoyed at her words as the wonder bolt captain and her pair of guards flew up to the height at which Stratosphere was. The Pegasus chose this time to speak.

"I know you saw her bulldoze the others out of the way and I know you watched rainbow injure her wing. Please tell me you're just waiting to see how much of a problem she is. She's going to hurt some pony and when she does I'm going to lose it on her." Spitfire shook her head before responding to the boy's question.

"I know but I want to give her one more shot if she does anything more stupid or if I find another reason to get rid of her I will do it. You know me Stratosphere I don't do things without a reason." The wonder bolt sergeant nodded as he freed the last of the recruits and nodded for them to continue just as Spitfire nodded for her guards to leave. as Stratosphere landed on a cloud and Spitfire did the same.

"Spitfire you have known me since I was a foal and you know I won't question you. But you know I care more for team work over pushing yourself you saw the potential in me. And my point is I just want the people you pick to support us as a team not to only care about how they look that's not what you taught me. So next time she goes out of control allow me to tell you captain ok?" Spitfire nodded before smiling and responding.

"I will just let Dash be the one to show me it. I put you in charge because you can handle those knuckle heads so let me deal with them deal?" Stratosphere nodded before responding.

"YES ma'am!"

Author notes

 **So let me know if this was good or not I wanted to make a long chapter so let me know if it was good or not. I'm not going to be making spitfire ofc. But she will be slightly different anyway Friday will be a long chapter so until then lighting wolf out!**


	3. the truth of team work

**Time for another chapter of mlp rise of the wonder bolts. Over 30 views? Thanks guys anyway I will be making a big wonder bolt chapter on Saturday so enjoy the 500-word end to the wonder bolt academy episode. Also I don't own mlp Hasbro does and dialogue will be changed to match the story sorry!**

Stratosphere watched the tornado nearly hit the hot air balloon and nearly kill the ponies inside of it before the sergeant nodded to his guards to help the recruits while he went to go talk to Spitfire. Stratosphere was fed up with lighting dust and her antics which were causing the others to nearly die because of it. The wonder bolt sergeant knocked before entering and walked over to Spitfire.

"I know Rainbow dash is no doubt going to say this but lighting dust nearly killed the rest of the recruits and Rainbow dash's friends. You need to throw her out if not dash is going to do something that you might not be able to handle." The wonder bolt captain was about to answer when Rainbow dash entered.

"Lighting dust and me finished the cloud bursting." Spitfire nodded before replying as Stratosphere watched.

"That's an academy record explain yourself!" Stratosphere shook her head at his captains reply but said nothing.

"She used a tornado and thought it was more effective." Spitfire was silent for a second before speaking once more.

"That's a bit over the top for something like bursting clouds but judging by your time it looks like it worked." Stratosphere rolled his eyes at this but chose not to speak up.

"Yes and it nearly killed my friends I get that being pushed is good for a wonder bolt but being reckless isn't and if that gets rewarded around here I don't want any part of it." Stratosphere looked over at Spitfire as the girl responded.

"Then what are you saying?" The wonder bolt sergeant looked over as dash put her badge down and left. Stratosphere looked at Spitfire as she looked down at the badge then back to him.

"Told you captain want me to go after her?" Spitfire shook her head before answering.

"No but you're coming with me after you get Lighting dust over here." The boy smiled before saluting and flying out the door.

2 minutes later.

"Rookie how dare you walk out of here before giving me a chance to speak. Due to your words and the sergeant's words I understand your right being a wonder bolt is about pushing yourself in the right direction. And it should never come at the expense of others. You proved you can lead your no wing pony Dash you're a leader." The wonder bolt ripped off the pin from Lighting dusts uniform and handed it to Rainbow dash. Before turning and looking at a smiling Stratosphere siting on one of the clouds watching the recruits. The captain rolled her eyes before speaking and smiling.

"And as for you Sergeant due to your help I'm promoting you to flight lieutenant now get the rest of the recruits done. We have the games to worry about in a few months!"

Author notes

 **Sorry I needed a short chapter due to the next one being a bit longer. The romance and such will start next chapter. I will be skipping directly to the games so that it doesn't ruin the buildup episode before it. Anyway until tomorrows chapter lighting wolf out!**


	4. games and romance

**Time for another chapter of mlp wonder bolt rising. So anyway this chapter will be the entire games and will be 400-500 words long so enjoy. I don't own mlp Hasbro does and dialogue is changed to suit the story sorry!**

"So everyone knows what we have to do here right? We need to place in the relay race wonder bolts. I want you all to give 100 and more prevent so we can show the kingdom what clouds dale and the wonder bolts can do! So get out there and help your town!" Spitfire said as the wonder bolts got ready backstage. As always Stratosphere stood by his captain's side. Due to his promotion to flight lieutenant the wonder bolt now wore the bright colors of the official wonder bolt uniform. Spitfire had extended the amount of active wonder bolts to 1000 meaning Stratosphere had now become an official wonder bolt.

The Pegasus walked out with the rest of the wonder bolts as the team got ready. Spitfire had determined that she, Stratosphere and a wonder bolt named Misty fly would handle the Ariel part of the race and that Fleet foot and Soaring would handle the archery part of the challenge. Stratosphere lowered his goggles over his head before knelling down as the race counted down. The wonder bolts took off as Spitfire and Stratosphere looked behind themselves to see the pony Ville team catching up. The duo barreled down the track faster than before and dove just as Rainbow dash nearly caught up to the duo. Spitfire crossed the finish line just as Stratosphere did and the two Pegasus's screeched to a halt, panting just as Misty fly followed Rainbow dash and the Pegasus team arrived behind them. Stratosphere turned and smiled as he moved his flight goggles to his head and turned to face Rainbow dash.

"Not bad dash you might just be a wonder bolt yet. Sorry you didn't win this or the horse shoe contest. But you guys did your best. Now if you will excuse us me and the captain have to go relax now that this contest is over and its time for the archery contest." Before dash could respond Spitfire, Misty fly and Stratosphere has already taken off for their locker room as Shining armor annoyed their victory over the intercom.

One hour later.

"Alright Soaring you and Fleet foot are up. Make Clouds dale and your fellow wonder bolts proud." Spitfire said as the wonder bolt captain rubbed some sweat from her forehead. After the wonder bolts had heard Spike's rendition of the clouds dale anthem they had left to their locker room. Spitfire knew it wasn't really the drakes fault but it still stung to hear a song that hurt their pride still stung. Stratosphere came over after wiping the sweat off his head as Spitfire turned and spoke to the lieutenant.

"And I didn't think you had what it took Stratosphere thanks for proving me wrong. It makes me proud to see you looking nice in the wonder bolt uniform." The Pegasus blushed as she realized what she had said and Stratosphere looked over at the captain to speak.

"Captain do you like me or something? I don't know what to say. You're the one who has been training me and all that." The wonder bolt captain rolled her eyes before speaking.

"Yes you dunderhead I like you. How dense do you have to be to not notice all the signs like me trying harder to train you and all the looks and all that." Stratosphere rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Then would you like to go around town with me I don't usually do much when you let us out for the day. So want to hang out tomorrow?" the wonder bolt captain smirked before responding.

"Are you asking me out lieunant? If that's so, then my answer is…" The duo was cut off as they heard the sound of ice falling. The duo pulled down their flight goggles before Spitfire responded again.

"It's a date Stratosphere now let's go save some people like wonder bolts do."

Author notes

I'm not the best at romance and I don't know spitfire's way of acting if she was in love so I'm winging it any way sorry if the romance was not good I'll try and fix it in later chapters. Any way until tomorrow lighting wolf out!


	5. lies in the wind

**Time for another chapter of wonder bolt rising. I will be posting the off duty chapters after I finish the wonder bolt story line. Since the next episode would be the wonder bolts fight against tirek I skipped to rarity investigates. So enjoy the 500-word chapter.**

"I still can't believe you managed to get Wind Rider out of retirement to perform with the rest of the wonder bolts at the air show tomorrow. You know I still don't like him Spits." Stratosphere said as he Danced with his mare friend and captain Spitfire while the party before the wonder bolts performed at the air show. The wonder bolt lieutenant still didn't understand why the legend had come out of retirement but he didn't like the stallion for putting himself before the team. The duo noticed Rainbow dash and her friend Rarity walking up the table and they walked over to greet the duo.

"Hey Dash glad you could make it. And I know you from the attempt to win that contest a while ago. Rarity right? I'm Stratosphere the wonder bolt in charge of the recruits and Spitfire's colt friend." The girl bowed as Spitfire introduced Wind rider. Stratosphere looked over to the see the Pegasus kissing the hoof of Princess Celstria. The wonder bolt officer rolled his eyes as the party continued on and he perked his ears up upon hearing that Rainbow dash might be able to beat Wind riders long distance speed record. The Pegasus knew how ego centered the veteran wonder bolt was and decided to keep his eye on him. The party went on before the wonder bolts all decided to retire to their rooms to sleep before he did so Stratosphere gave Spitfire a kiss on the cheek.

"Remember after the show we have to meet my mom ok? Also get some sleep for the show ok? Love you Strats" Spitfire said as the wonder bolt captain showed her rare soft side and used her nick name for her colt friend. The girl walked into her room as Stratosphere walked to his and entered.

Stratosphere removed his goggles and uniform before slipping on a pair of pajamas and placing his goggles on the night stand. The wonder bolt couldn't stop thinking about Wind rider's reaction to Spitfire's statement. The wonder bolt fell asleep wondering what the next day would bring.

The next day 2 hours before show.

Stratosphere flew by before noticing something. Soaring had informed the wonder bolts that Spitfire's mother Stormy flare had been sick and that she had left to take care of her. The Pegasus landed in the box as he pulled his flight goggles to his forehead.

"Stormy flare? I thought that Spitfire had left to take care of you. I thought the note said you were sick?" the Pegasus looked up at the wonder bolt and shook her head.

"I didn't send a letter are you telling me she isn't here?" Stratosphere's eyes narrowed as he realized what had happened.

"She isn't and I'm going to find out what happened." With that the wonder bolt pulled his goggles over his head before flying inside. The Pegasus had a hunch on who had the deed and he wanted to confront Wind rider. Stratosphere entered in time to see the wonder bolts staring accusingly at Rainbow dash. The Pegasus pulled his friend and one of his commanding officers, Fleet foot back stage to find out what happened.

"Fleets what's going on?" The wonder bolt looked back behind the curtain before responding.

"The others think that Dash wanted Spitfire out of the way. You and I know who did it but what are we going to do?" His friends question worried the wonder bolt Lieutenant as he tried to figure out what to do next.

Author notes

 **The episode will be spilt into two parts so I can get the most out of the episode. Until tomorrow lighting wolf out!**


	6. lieing legend

**Time for another chapter of rise of the wonder bolts. I decided to keep the bottom author note under 20 words. If someone can explain if two notes are allowed, please do if they aren't I will not do it in every new chapter. Any way enjoys the 500-word chapter! Also I don't own mlp Hasbro does and the dialogue will change to suit the story sorry!**

Stratosphere pulled Rainbow dash back stage to talk to her while Fleet foot watched the duo.

"Dash I know your innocent but I need you and Rarity to find out who did it. Me and Fleet foot will attempt to stall the others but I will give you guys 3 hours which is the time before the show starts. Good luck" Dash smiled before she ran out with Rarity. Stratosphere narrowed his eyes at Wind rider under his flight googles while Fleet foot did the same.

"Something on your mind lieutenant? You seem annoyed." Soaring said before Stratosphere turned his head away in a huff.

"No just wondering what happened to the captain. Soaring you know I worry about my captain/mare friend and I am sure Dash didn't do it." Wind rider only grinned.

"We don't know yet do We Strats all we can do is hope she's ok." Wind rider said while Stratosphere fought the urge to beat the wonder bolt legend out cold for talking to him like a friend when he knew Wind rider did it and for using his nickname only Spitfire used for him. The wonder bolt walked to the corner in a huff.

2 hours later

"Rarity its hopeless maybe I did do it. Let's face facts only Stratosphere believes I'm innocent." Rarity huffed in annoyance before turning and remembering what she had smelled on wind rider and what the Pegasus had Eaten before.

"Dash I know how you are innocent now. Besides if that lieutenant thinks your innocent then it's just one more clue you're in the right place now let's go!" With that the unicorn began dragging her friend back to the show.

30 minutes later.

Stratosphere was about to speak on who he thought was guilty when Rarity and Rainbow dash entered the room.

"It was Wind rider who did it and I will explain why. The guards on duty were distracted with cake. Secondly that ennoble had both your cologne and had hairs cut out in a chunk in it, no single hairs. Plus, those curtains were unfurled meaning some pony had to be behind them." Wind rider huffed and spoke as Stratosphere and Fleet foot exchanged looks of rage as the two friends listened.

"And how would you know anyone could have done that so your claims are false." Rarity undid the unicorns scarf with her magic showing the chocolate stain.

"Wind rider how could you?" Wind rider grumbled before Stratosphere cut him off.

"Because me legend over here was afraid of losing said record to Dash since Spitfire mentioned it yesterday. Hess as guilty of Framing dash as he is of ruining the scarf. That aunt how wonder bolts are Rider. Now where is she.

"The crystal mountains you're never going to see her again." The wonder bolt nearly lashed out as Fleet foot blocked him while Dash left. The girl came back in a few minutes with Spitfire, causing the boy to hug the Captain while she smiled Then scowled at Wind rider.

"And as for you your no longer a wonder bolts we don't act like lowlifes to get ahead. Great legend or not your no wonder bolt. Dash your taking his place." Stratosphere scowled as Wind Rider spoke up as he was led away.

"It would have worked and Stratosphere your nothing but Spitfire's pet." The wonder bolt was ready to lunge at the traitor before Spitfire herself held the wonder bolt lieutenant back. The boy calmed down before lowering his flight goggles over his eyes.

"Come on what are we waiting for we have a show to put on." The other wonder bolts cheered and left as Stratosphere followed Spitfire out the door before turning.

"That means you too dash." The Pegasus squealed and followed the duo out the door.

Stratosphere panted before wiping the sweat off his forehead and turning to the rookies who were in the airshow.

"Not bad cadets you may just be worthy after all your dismissed for now." They nodded and flew away as Stratosphere landed on the bleachers were Spitfire was already with her mother.

"Mom this is my colt friend Stratosphere has a wonder bolt lieutenant and one of the best I have seen for a new officer." The boy playfully elbowed his mare friend before extending his hoof.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am your daughter told me a lot about you." Stormy flare smiled before choosing to embarrass the couple before they began their long talk.

"Quite the same so when can I expect grandkids hmm?" The wonder bolt officers blushed before Spitfire screamed in fear.

"MOM!"

Author notes

 **For those wondering why it's not word for word and different it's because I don't want to rip off the episode and such. If people tell me its fine to do so with some extra I will try. Any way until next time lighting wolf out!**


	7. Rookie mistake

**Time for another chapter of rise of the wonder bolts enjoy. Also I don't own mlp Hasbro does and the dialogue will change to suit the story sorry! Enjoy the 500 word beginning to Newbie dash!**

"I still don't know about this Spits but I trust your judgement. I just hope Dash is ready to take things more seriously now that's she's a full-fledged wonder bolt I will go handle the recruits and update you when you get back." Stratosphere spoke as Spitfire got ready to take off to tell Rainbow dash in person about her acceptance into the wonder bolts. Several recruits flew overhead before stratosphere turned back to the wonder bolt captain. Before anyone could see she kissed him and then smiled, winked and took off. Stratosphere smiled before scowling at the recruits.

"Rookie you better not be slacking off just because I wasn't watching! Just because the captain is here doesn't mean you get to slack off! Do another 100 laps now!" Spitfire smiled as her Colt friend/lieutenant took care of the academy and the recruits. The academy was in good hoofs while she, Soaring and Fleet foot were gone.

3 hours later.

"Stupid rookies making me hurt my throat to yell at them. You guys couldn't out fly a cloud!" Spitfire smiled While Soaring landed behind her.

"Isn't he being a bit hard on the recruits considering its their first day?" Spitfire frowned and shook her head.

"Soaring you and I know the rookies need to be taught their place or they won't learn. Plus, I didn't promote Stratosphere to lieutenant and put him in charge of the rookies if he couldn't handle things. Now when does Rainbow dash get here she should have been here by now." The Pegasus in question landed as Spitfire turned to face and show her around. Stratosphere turned his head from his clipboard to stare at the duo before rolling his eyes as Soaring laughed before being Bonked on the head by fleet foot before the duo took off. Stratosphere smiled before turning his attention back to the recruits and his clipboard. Spitfire turned her head to the wonder bolt before speaking.

"Stratosphere get over here we need to talk about the show and I need an update on the recruits." Stratosphere flew over to speak before Dash began to cross the runway. Soaring and Fleet foot soared down it before Spitfire spoke up!

"LOOK OUT!" Rainbow dash threw herself off the runway before she crashed through the dirt and a bush and into a trash can. Stratosphere and Spitfire along with the other wonder bolts walked over.

"Are you ok Rainbow dash?" Misty fly decided to speak up.

"More like Rainbow crash!" Despite his better nature Stratosphere couldn't help but snicker as his fellow wonder bolts laughed.

"You guys buzzed me on purpose!" Stratosphere was about to speak up before Spitfire cut him off.

"No you forgot to look both ways before crossing the runway newbie." Rainbow dash decided to speak up as she grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah well I was just testing you guys." Stratosphere snickered a bit more before shaking his head at the new wonder bolt.

Author notes

 **I do apogize for not making a 7000-word chapter or something like that but I do try to make short chapters so I can handle it better I'm not ready for things like that yet. Any way the second half will be up tomorrow until then lighting wolf out!**


	8. showing The rainbow its place

**Author note.**

 **Time for another chapter of rise of the wonder bolts. This is the finale to the newbie dash episode and the start of the off canon episodes so enjoy the 500-word chapter. Also I don't own mlp Hasbro does and dialogue will be different to suit the scene.**

"Where the heck is dash she hasn't shown up for practice at all. Ugh if she's late neither me nor the captain is going to be happy." Stratosphere said as he and the other wonder bolts got ready for the show. Spitfire walked in and turned to Stratosphere who merely shook his head causing the captain to frown.

"My guess is she's going to showboat during the show. Want me to go find her?" Spitfire shook her head, Stratosphere nodded before lowering his flight goggles onto his head and walking outside with the others. Stratosphere listened to the fanfare before walking into position with the others and unfurling his wings before taking off alongside Spitfire, Fleet foot and Soaring and zooming around the field along with the others before noticing Rainbow dash grabbing a filly. The wonder bolt sighed and knew she was about to do something stupid. The wonder bolts when on with their routine until they heard scream and noticed Dash crashing into the ground. Spitfire and Stratosphere shook their heads before landing.

"Couldn't go one day without showboating Dash? Really? we wonder bolts don't put personal glory beyond our own team work." Spitfire nodded before continuing her colt friend's speech.

"And you changed the routine without telling you. I kicked out bolts for less." Rainbow dash frowned before talking.

"I know and I deserve whatever punishment you have in mind. I really guess I aunt cut out for wonder bolt work after all. "Stratosphere and Spitfire frowned before Soaring spoke up.

"What are you talking about your one of the best fliers ever." Spitfire also spoke up "we wanted you in as soon as the position was open." Misty fly also chimed in.

"Plus you saved the kingdom many times." Stratosphere also spoke up.

"And I can tell your upset about your nick name. don't be we all have stupid nick names. Mines skimmer since I skimmed and crashed into clouds on my first day." Soaring and fleet foot also spoke up.

"Mines Clipper since I crashed into a flag pole."

"And mines Flatfoot since I landed on Spitfires hoof during one of the landings." Spitfire also smiled and spoke up.

"You don't want to know what mine is." She said before whispering in Dash's ear.

"Wow that's way worse than Crash." Spitfire nodded before Dash spoke up.

"So does this mean I'm still in?" Stratosphere and Spitfire shared a look before Stratosphere spoke up.

"As long as you don't show boat we are a team dash." The girl nodded.

"Plus that crash was pretty epic." The wonder bolts laughed before Spitfire spoke again.

"But you're on probation for a while now got it!?" The girl nodded before Spitfire spoke up again.

"Now if you will excuse us me and Stratosphere have a date in Dodge Junction so your all off for the day besides dash." And with that the wonder bolts flew in different directions to plan out what to do with the rest of the day.

 **Closeting note**

 **Sorry I don't stick to entirely the whole script due to stuff like originality and respecting the source material to much. Until tomorrow lighting wolf out!**


	9. date night

**Time for another chapter of rise of the wonder bolts enjoy! Btw I don't own mlp Hasbro does. So enjoy the 400-word chapter!**

 **Dodge junction.**

"Spits you ok? You have been shaking since we started flying. It's starting to worry me." Stratosphere said as he and Spitfire flew towards Dodge Junction. The wonder bolt captain has been shaking since the two had flown off towards their date and it was starting to both Stratosphere. The boy hugged his mare friend in midair. Spitfire looked up at her colt friend who wore a hooded jacket with his rank and cutie mark on it, a pair of sunglasses and a necklace with the wonder bolts lightning bolt carved into it. Spitfire wore a flight jacket and glasses.

"Spits you're doing fine don't worry about anything wrong. Remember neither of us has been in a relationship before so I'm just as nervous as you are." Spitfire nodded before landing on one of the rock spires as Stratosphere landed next to her.

"So why did you hesitate to pick Dodge Junction for our date?" Stratosphere shook his head before they landed.

"Remember my scar? The one still on my face? "Stratosphere said as he pointed to a scar on his cheek that went to near his lip. Spitfire nodded.

"Yes the battle of Rockslide canyon. It put us in the history books once again why?" Stratosphere groaned as his ears picked up noise.

"Because that battle was near the town." Stratosphere said as dozens of ponies came rushing towards the couple. The 2 wonder bolts looked back and forth at the small army of ponies before sighing and beginning to sigh things for the massive number of ponies.

"Told you being the hero of the battle has its good and bad sides Spits. To them I'm a hero for me it was just doing my job to protect the innocent. At least we get somewhat of a discount here. So what do we do first?" Spitfire looked around before her eyes landed on a movie theater causing Stratosphere to roll his eyes playfully as he allowed his mare friend to drag him to the movie theater. The duos eyes widened as the pony manning the ticket booth nearly fainted.

"Oh brother dude we are soldiers and stunt fliers just because I saved the town doesn't mean you have to pass out when I'm in your face." The duo got their tickets and entered the building.

Author notes

 **Sorry it's a short chapter but I promise next one will be longer until then this will have to do lighting wolf out!**


	10. off duty but still a wonder bolt

**Time for another chapter of rise of the wonder bolts. I don't own mlp Hasbro does. So enjoy the 400 chapter!**

"You do realize you spent half the movie sleep on my arm Spits right? I really do question why you asked for a movie if that's what you wanted." Stratosphere said as he and Spitfire walked through the town. The couple had just finished their movie… and sighed about a few hundred more or so autographs. Spitfire decided to finally speak her mind about her colt friends scar.

"Strats? How did that griffon give you that the scar anyway? You told us it's a battle scar and I accept that, I'm just curious on how you got hurt." Stratosphere chuckled, causing Spitfire to roll her eyes and punch her colt friend in the shoulder.

"That griffon? Iron claw, he slashed at me and when I want to avoid it his claws hit me, I'm fine but it's still a scar from a battle Spits. Just something soldiers like you and me get from combat you know?" The wonder bolt captain nodded before continuing to walk through the town with Stratosphere. The duo had been looking around the small town for something to do and had found little to do so far. Stratosphere decided to speak up at this time and ask the question on his mind.

"Hey Spits I know you're as nervous about dating as I am about something neither of us are very used to so why don't we do something we both like." The captain was puzzled until Stratosphere grinned, tagged her and flew off. Spitfire was still for a minute before she too grinned and took off.

"Oh you're so not getting away with that even if we are dating Strats!" The duo zoomed around the canyons in the small town before Stratosphere braked, causing Spitfire to crash into the water. Stratosphere started laughing before Spitfire grinned and pulled him in with her. The couple began laughing before drying themselves off and then landing on one of the rock spires in the area.

"Told you being wonder bolts is in our blood Spits I don't think the nimbly pamby stuff we did is bad but compared to what we usually do its nothing compared to just being wonder bolts." Spitfire nodded before contently laying her head on her colt friends shoulder as the couple enjoyed each other's company for a few hours.

Author notes.

 **Tomorrow will be the ending to this off duty arc and the start of things like top bolt. Then it will go back to off duty. Until then enjoy the chapter lighting wolf out!**


	11. training the rookies

**Summary/disclaimer: enjoy the chapter of rise of the wonder bolts. The chapter will be 400 words. I don't own mlp Hasbro does. Also dialogue will be changed to suit the story sorry!**

"Dash we get it you have a fun day with your friends planed but can you please go then if you're going to enjoy that day? It's a nice story but me Spitfire, Soaring and Fleet foot all have jobs as officers to do. If you haven't forgotten I'm in charge of all those new rookies getting here. So have fun on your day off." Stratosphere said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with a towel before pulling his uniform back on. The wonder bolt lieutenant shook his head as the Pegasus finally flew away before he turned back to Spitfire.

"I will handle coaching the recruits you can't handle and you take care of what you like the most." Stratosphere said as he flew up to land on a cloud above the academy's runway leaving a smiling Spitfire and a confused Fleet foot and Soaring below. Fleet foot decided to speak up to her smiling captain.

"What did he mean by you handle what you love doing the most captain?" The wonder bolt captain turned to face her while still smiling.

"He means I get to go yell at the rookies has not taking care of. You two both have your assignments to handle as wing commanders so get to it. The rookies will be arriving soon and I want to be ready to get to coaching them asap got it?" The two officers nodded and flew off as Spitfire landed by the rookies to begin coaching her. Above her she could see Stratosphere looking over the edge of the cloud, watching her. She waved and he did the same as he bent over the edge to listen as dozens of other recruits began flying laps around the academy. Stratosphere could see Twilight and Dash land and saw Spitfire greet them but was unable to hear their words. The lieutenant looked around to see the recruits were already being given orders and decided to fly down and talk to the others.

"Listen up rookies you all might be thinking something like you're an elite flier already. Well I'm here to tell you that your wrong! You will be judge by your speed technique, agility and strength. Will it be hard? yes! Will you cry? Maybe? Will you fly so much your wings fall off? That has only happened once. Also my colt friend and lieutenant Stratosphere is in charge of you all when you're not being told your orders by me! So you will pay him as much Respect as you do me got it?" The recruits nodded before one of them spoke up as Stratosphere landed next to Spitfire.

"Um your joking about the wings thing right?" Said a recruit named Angel wing. Spitfire spoke up at the moment, cutting the recruit off."

"Stop complaining and go give me 500 laps now!" The recruits took off as Stratosphere looked up from his check list, Spitfire and Stratosphere turned to face Twilight.

"Your highness? What can we help you with?"

Author note

 **Ok I might update the chapter later but this episode will be 3 parts. Anyway tell me how I did. Was the grammar bad because I'm trying to improve it. Anyway next chapter will be up tomorrow lighting wolf out!**


	12. rookie problems

**Disclaimer/summary: Time for another chapter of rise of the wonder bolts. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own mlp Hasbro does. Also the dialogue will be changed to suit the story sorry!**

"So a friendship problem leads you here? Ok I guess that makes some sense. Just please try and well I don't want to be rude your highness just please not to disturb the other wonder bolt officers because during times like drilling season it gets hard to keep calm during times like this. I just don't want to have to be trying to control the rookies around disruptions. Anyway if you need me I will be up on one of the clouds see you guys!"

Stratosphere said after listening to why the friendship princess was here with Rainbow Dash at the academy. The wonder bolt lieutenant turned, gave Spitfire a kiss on the cheek before saluting her and flying back to his cloud to watch over the other rookies. Twilight was stunned for a minute by the smiling Spitfire who turned and scowled to a group of laughing rookies before turning to respond to the princess.

"Sorry he is my colt friend and my lieutenant he is in charge of the rookies here. But he's right if those rookies are the ones the problem revolves around something like friendship I don't think me or him can help. It's not my job to worry about their relationships, it's my job to worry about their teamwork and such." The trio looked up at a group of recruits flying above them. Spitfire could see Stratosphere shake his head at their performance before looking down and shaking his head to which Spitfire nodded before turning back to a confused Twilight and Rainbow dash who understood her commander's nods.

"Sorry your highness me and Stratosphere were agreeing on the fact that they need to be taught about things like simple wing placement and such in the teaching part of the drill." Twilight's eyes lit up like Christmas trees upon hearing this causing Spitfire's eyes to widen a bit.

"WE CAN TOTALLY TEACH THEM THT I WOULD LOVE TO HELP THEM THERE!" Spitfire decided to not ask about the girl's behavior and decided to roll with it.

"Great!" The wonder bolt captain blew her whistle causing a bunch of the recruits to crash into each other as Spitfire rolled her eyes.

"You have your work cut out for you. If you need me I will be helping my colt friend with the rest of the rookies before they do something even stupider and make our jobs harder." Before Twilight could respond the wonder bolt captain had already vanished back up to the cloud in which Stratosphere was sitting on. Rainbow dash decided to explain as the duo walked towards the school.

"Stratosphere and her have been dating since the equestrian games. That's kind of why she talks so much about him. I can explain things later. For now, we have a bunch of rookies to train!" Rainbow dash said as the duo walked toward the building.

Author notes

 **The ending will be tomorrow and I will try and get back into making longer chapters. Until then lighting wolf out!**

"Sorry


End file.
